1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elastic bands for garments and more particularly to a three-component band that may be used with particular advantage for hats, caps and the like and garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic bands are known in the garment industry for attaching articles of clothing to the wearer such as garters or the like. One example is the use of such elastic in socks, undergarments, athletic clothing, and the like.
Elastic bands, particularly elastic sweatbands, have been used in conjunction with hats, including baseball caps, to provide a sizable fit on a wide variety of head sizes as well as providing protection from sweat rolling into the eyes and onto the face of the cap wearer. Baseball caps often have a front bill which serves to shade the wearer""s eyes and are often used in conjunction with sporting and athletic events. Sporting and athletic events obviously include baseball, but can also include running, bicycling, volleyball, hiking, and the like. The baseball cap has certainly become a standard item to such an extent that they are used as promotional tems and favors and are often offered under the moniker of xe2x80x9cgimmexe2x80x9d caps. Prior sweatbands for hats have included elastic bands that optionally include an bsorbent material such as cotton. Generally, these elastic headbands are uniform in nature and add some type of material which forms the band circumscribing the head of the user. While such elastic headbands have been useful in the past, limitations have arisen with the increasing use of such bands and the additional features that are sometimes desired in such bands.
Once such optional and desired feature for such elastic headbands is the addition of lettering, such as for commercial, athletic, or other logos. When such lettering is added to an elastic band of a uniform nature, the additional threadings stand out from, or are proud, the generally uniform and flat surface of the underlying elastic headband. This can be an obstruction or annoyance to individuals wearing such an elastic headband in conjunction with a hat or cap.
Additionally, the use of uniform elastic material in constructing a headband may provide limited ventilation, as there is continuous contact with the wearer""s head over the course of the elastic headband. Also, the elastic properties of the headband may be affected by the uniform nature in that there is generally no degree of independence or freedom between, for example, the top part of the headband and the lower part of the headband.
It has also been found that elastic bands used in garments, particularly undergarments, become frayed after repeated washings and the herein disclosed elastic band overcomes this deficiency, while still providing adequate securement of the garment of the wearer thereof.
Consequently, it can be seen that there are improvements that may be made in the art with respect to elastic bands and the like. The present three-component band addresses many of these to advance the art, and provide a more useful and advantageous elastic band for garments and sweatband or headband for hats, caps or the like.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of elastic bands, sweatbands, and the like now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new elastic band configuration and construction wherein the same can be utilized for securing garments or a hat or cap to the head while simultaneously providing distinctive and advantageous compression qualities for holding the hat to the head as well as the absorption and obstruction of sweat and the like.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new three component elastic band configuration and construction which has many of the advantages of prior elastic bands, sweatbands and headbands preceding the present invention and/or known heretofore. Many novel features present in the new three component band result in a new elastic band which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bands and the like, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The three-component band set forth herein has three rows of elastic material with the outer two rows being of tighter construction and contraction than the middle row for ease of comfort. The elastic band is generally comprised of polyester, cotton, and rubber and/or spandex with the outer two rows being approximately 44% polyester, 26% cotton, and 30% rubber spandex. The middle row is approximately 50% polyester, 29% cotton, and 21% rubber spandex. The top and bottom rows are approximately xe2x85x9c inch wide while the middle row is approximately {fraction (4/8)} inchxe2x80x94or one half inchxe2x80x94wide. Generally, there is a greater percentage of rubber overall in the outer rows so as to provide a tighter fit as compared to the center row which may flex somewhat more independently due to its diminished contraction when compared to the outer rows. The outer two rows are built up slightly and use rubber spandex of a greater diameter so that a groove effect is achieved by the middle row. A small groove is present due to the upstanding nature of the outer two rows as compared to the middle row. This provides, where desired, some space for lettering and the like which may then stand flush with the outer two rows and provide a generally even and uniform surface between the outer two rows and any letter stitched into the middle row. Nylon thread may be used for such lettering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a useful band for elastically engaging and circumscribing a garment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elastic band that has varying degrees of contraction or elasticity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an elastic band which provides room for stitch lettering or logos.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an elastic band which may incorporate a sweatband or the like for the absorption of sweat or other moisture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.